


no matter what

by loonabur



Series: tell me no lies [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: best friends being best friends can i get an amen
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: tell me no lies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> after this i’m gonna be taking a small break from writing due to holidays / stress from school / anxiety, hopefully i’ll be back in the next few weeks but i’ll let you all know :D i love writing but since english isn’t my first language it gets very stressful to have to translate words i only know in my first language to english, so yeah i’m taking a small break and will hopefully be back soon but i’m not sure

no matter what, tubbo and purpled would always be tommy’s best friends. even if quackity gave him millions and millions of dollars. even if one of them died. tubbo and purpled were tommy’s best friends, and that was just a fact. tommy and tubbo had been best friends since they were three, since their houses were next to each other and tubbo’s siblings (niki and eret) were friends with tommy’s sibling (wilbur - but they were friends with techno as well.) tommy cherished that day, even if he barely remembered it.

_“hi! i’m tubbo.” the smaller kid introduced himself._

_“i’m tommy.” tommy smiled at tubbo. tubbo smiled back._

_“ok, me, eret, and niki are gonna head out for a bit but we’ll be back. don’t hurt each other.” wilbur laughed._

_“bye wilby!” tommy grinned and turned back to tubbo. “do you wanna play with toy cars?”_

_twenty minutes and a slight knee scrape later, tommy and tubbo were the best of friends._

ever since that day tommy and tubbo had been inseparable. tommy didn’t know what made him so compatible with the kind brunette, but he wasn’t complaining. not at all. when they were in sixth grade, they met purpled, who instantly became apart of their little group. 

_“hey big man, can i sit here?” tommy asked the other blond boy, pointing to the seat next to him. the boy nodded and tommy sat. “i’m tommy, what’s your name?”_

_“purpled.” ‘purpled’ introduced._

_“dude, you have the coolest eyes!” tommy said, noticing the boys purple eyes. tommy was in a class without tubbo, and he was terrified. this was the first time he’d been in a class without tubbo, and he hardly had any other friends since he was always off with tubbo, so tommy just prayed that he could make friends with the new kid. fortunately, it worked, since purpled was bullied for his eyes a lot, so with that purpled was part of the group._

tommy cherished that day as well. the three of them were attached at the hip. if you saw one, chances were you’d see the others close behind, if not right next to them. no one could really understand how the boys were so close, since their personalities were drastically different, but it just worked. they fought sometimes, but it was silly fights. no fight was big enough to break their bond. 

people would assume that purpled was left out a lot since he was the last addition, but that wasn’t the case at all. they were all equally close, and if anyone felt left out they would tell the others and the others would fix it. 

and sure, maybe their new friend group consisted of of a lot of other people trying to get closer with them and trying to be their best friends, but tommy, tubbo, and purpled wouldn’t let anyone come between them.

no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated !!


End file.
